Letter to DunBroch
by fictionlover94
Summary: The three suitors write to Merida about there home shortly after the movie. I don't own Brave and I hope you enjoy this story. I tried to touch on what life was like for them in there own respective clans. This also has there thoughts toward Merida and marriage. Drabble to one shot lengh. Characters change as the chapters go.
1. Young MacGuffin

**My headcanon is that Young MacGuffin does know Scotts, just not a lot of it. Hmm in my timeline this is shortly after the movie and before my long chapter story called: The Courtship. Oh and his mother's name is pronounced K-URST-in. Not K-EERST-in like I've been saying it.**

**Err these are drabble-ish so yea short on purpose. **

Dear Merida,

_My real name is actually Ian MacGuffin, and I'm the eldest in me family. I'm 18 and two years older then you since you're only 16. I hope this doesn't matter to you at all I'm sure it won't. You must be surprised that I'm writing in a language that you understand. You see I do know some Scots but I also know Doric. It's a language that's northern of our clan's location._

_See me mother, she was from a land just nothern of us. She was a farmer's daughter and then vikings had invaded the land taking a couple of hostages. My father saw them trying to cross into our border and stopped them, getting the hostages back in the process. He had helped them back to there land where they saw the entire land burned to the ground. They were invited to come back to our land soon after because of what happened. My father had begun to love my mother as he helped her family and the others make there homes. She only spoke Doric and he only spoke Scottish, so I grew up learning both._

_I think the reason why I spoke in Doric was because I was nervous. I don't like being the center of attention as much, only taking in so many people at a time. If nobody was watching me or it was just us I probably wouldn't be as nervous. Because of this I spoke Doric there a lot. I'm also not used to being around pretty girls, like yourself. I was kind of afraid to talk to you and being embarresed. I may have 3 sisters but they're family._

_While on the topic, me family is actually pretty big:_

_Lainie is 15_

_Evander is 13_

_Bram is 12_

_Maisie and Mae are 7 years old._

_There's a big difference in age between Bram and the twins because of me parents. The twins were a surprise for them and they are a reason I don't have a mother me self. Me mother's name is Kirsten, and she's been sick for awhile. She had died when I was about 11 in childbirth, she was also sick and the hands of fate took her rather quickly. I really miss her and when you were sobbing saying your mother back, nearly had me in tears wishing me mother was back as well. Now Lainie takes care of the young uns' while dad and I are fighting._

_Listen about this whole marriage idea, I really did want to come. My father thought it was a good idea he wanted me to marry for love. When my mother died I promised me mother I would. It was slightly awkward and what I had said was true. If you didn't want to have any part of me what was the point? I do hope we come back eventually though, I liked playing with your brothers._

_It seems like getting married would just make everybody happy. I know my parents had a happy relationship and I would like the same one day. _

_I even remember the day that me dad told me about the competition. I was pleased that yer mother had asked me to come. I'll come back the next time and practice archery just for you. _

Sincerely,

Ian MacGuffin


	2. Wee Dingwall

**Hmm this is about Wee Dingwall, so the last chapter is going to be young Macintosh unless somebody wants me to write a letter back to them from Merida. **

**Err these are drabble-ish so yea short on purpose. **

Dear Merida

_I actually remember meeting you back when we were little. We all had to be about 7 years old at the time. You showed Duncan how to use a bow since he was having problems learning how. You had gotten in a fight with Torrance over who was better with a bow. We just stood around as I spaced out. I had just gotten another sister at the time. My parent's stopped trying to have another boy after me sister Joan was born. All I have is sisters 4 of them to be exact._

_Lilas - 14_

_Bonnie - 11_

_Colina - 9_

_Joan - 7_

_They're menaces sometimes (not to offend you or anything), your brothers remind me of them. They would probably get along swell with each other, since we're not getting married one of them may. My sister's aren't ugly, like some other people may think of us. People will look at my parents and wonder how does that relationship work? My mum is really attractive and she passed her apperance into me sisters. They were arranged a marriage when they were our age. However according to our mother's I'm a year younger then you._

_Of which I would like to bring up. I'm sorry but I didn't really want to be there, after all I had said that for a reason. It's not that I don't want want to get married, its that I don't want to get married right now. I know that if you did pick me we would have a courtship but I don't think I'm ready. I do admire your bravery that's why I kissed you on the arm. Well one reason, another is that you are really pretty. _

_To tell you a little about me self I do tend to space out a bit. I do this to escape sometimes. You do this on your horse and when you shoot archery. I help my father with the war plans, that's something I'm best with. I hope that one day I come back for my own reasons and not for my dads. _

From Abernathy

* * *

**IT'S FLASHBACK TIME! **

"Merida here are some new friends," said Elinor to the small girl. Merida, age 7 , only stood looking at us. She was the middle of practicing with her dad on her archery. Fergus looked over at Elinor questioningly, before remembering the lords sons were coming over. He didn't know how late it was getting until he had finally noticed.

In front of Elinor me and two other boys stood. To Merida's far right was a boy with honey blond hair, his eyes just as wide and curious as Merida's. The boy in the middle was arching his head to look at where Merida's arrow has landed. He had dark brown hair with pale watery blue eyes. Finally on her far left stood, me, staring into the open air around them.

To Merida they looked like alright playmates. Maybe they would get along and actually be friends. They were strangers to her, honestly. All of the kids started to talk to eat other little bits at a time. Young MacGuffin was having a hard time saying something in both Doric and Scottish. Macintosh was crying to his mother about something. I stood watching everybody hoping for the best.


	3. Young MacIntosh

**Hmm this is about Young MacIntosh, so the last chapter is short compared to my other chapers. I'm never sure on how to write him. Unless somebody wants me to write a letter back to them from Merida, this is the last chapter! **

**Err these are drabble-ish so yea short on purpose. **

Dear Merida

_Are you sure you didn't like me? I mean I'm back at home and there are some girls wondering what was wrong in your mind? I'm joking nobody's talking like that. So I'm writing to tell you about myself and my family. Maybe what I do as a lord's son? Well I'll tell you about all 3 of them. That is if your willing to hear me out. I'm not sure how you really feel about us. Since you never really had gotten to know us at all. Even though I did talk to yer mother during dinner. _

_Well I am from clan MacIntosh and my parent's only child. I'm actually very close to both of my parents because of this. When I was telling me own mum about the time I was there she was the perfect audience. She was laughing when I told her about yer brothers and yer dad. She was also nearly in tears when I told her about that night. I suppose you don't want me to talk bout it so I leave that part alone._

_I'm a confident man that is used to getting what he is wanted. Me mother said that I'm a little self centered but what teenager isn't? I mean look at yer self (not that it's a bad thing!). I'm going to grow up one day and I'm just enjoying it as I go along. Me mum wants me to marry for love, dad had to talk her into letting me going to the highland games. As a lords son I follow in my dad's footsteps, including hunting. The paint is a mark of how many battles I have been apart of. So me dad was elaborating a bit when I had been first introduced. I think that young MacGuffin's father may not have been lying as much, he looks like he could do some serious damage. Wee Dingwall's father was lying through his teeth though. _

_About this marriage though, I have to admit I was a little self centered a bit. I wanted to be king but your speech had me looking for me own love. I'll be back though, changed but not as much. Being around girls is easy for me. You are really pretty though. Alright you have every right not to pick me. _

_What else is there that I can tell you? You already know me dad and I told you about me mother. There is nothing really left to talk about. Me home life is pretty simple, nothing compared to yours. I suppose that you are going to get married one day right? So I will be back trying to win your heart rather then your hand. _

From,

Torrance MacIntosh


	4. Merida

Letter From Dunbroch

Dear Ian,

I don't think age matters at all, my dad is 3 years old then me mum. I think it's all in maturity I guess. That's a real language? Huh I just thought you were out to confuse us. That's a sweet story about how your parents have meet. So I guess you grew up learning two languages? Me brothers tried to make up there own but it hasn't worked yet.

I'm blushing, you think I'm pretty that I made you nervous. I can understand that you would feel nervous in front of a crowd of people. I had that problem until I was about 10 years old. That was when me life started to be controlled and I was forced into it.

Wow, big family huh? Twins must be common in your family, while I have triplets. I'm sorry to hear that about your mother, it must have been hard to come here. Then see us with our mother, makes me appreciate that I have. I bet Lainie missed you while you were here.

I thought you didn't want to come, all of you seemed to agree with young MacIntosh. It is a good idea to marry for love rather then to a stranger. Me mum made it work with dad, but I'm never sure about me self. Mum says that I'm lucky that she decided to have me choose. There have been girls that were arranged into a marriage at birth practically.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy shooting your own bow. Now I have to ask me brothers about playing with you.

With Love,

Merida

* * *

Dear Abernathy,

HAHA Oh I though I was the only one that remembered that. Well after you all had left I realized that I knew you from somewhere. I remember showing Ian how to use his bow, to bad he still can't get it in the middle. I probably would have been okay with... Never mind.

Wow all sisters? I probably wouldn't have minded that (just don't tell me mum!). You must have a reason to keep daydreaming, an escape I presume? I think I remember meeting Lilas before though. Can't seem to remember when though, it'll probably come to me after I mail this. My brothers remind you of them? They must be bad, me own brothers could probably get away with murder.

Sometimes thats how people look at my parents too. How did that couple come to pass? Never the less they love each other and I want me own marriage to be like that. So you're a year younger then me? I think 15 is a little young to be getting married and so is 16 so just enjoy it. I bet you don't have all of these lessons like I do.

I don't know why everybody calls me pretty, from the vibe I got from Ian's letter he was calling me beautiful. I hope you find your own love, I'm not sure if it's with me. But I do wish you luck and maybe I'll see you again when the highland games are happening again.

With Love,

Merida

* * *

Dear Torrance,

I'm going to ignore that first part but I read it and I'm writing back. I kind of figured that you were an only child from the way you acted. I also figured that you're used to getting your way. Your mum likes to feed into that doesn't she? I don't mean to be hurt your feelings or anything, I just can't help but notice. Yes I'd rather you leave that alone. I'm surprised that my dad didn't pick a suitor for him after that incident.

About the self centeredness of young adults. My mum agrees with that statement after I read that line to her. She told me a couple of stories of when she was a young women herself. Somehow I doubt they were really about her though. I think you should have listened to your mum. I wouldn't have to watch all of that. Hmm thinking of previous letters I would be married to Ian MacGuffin by now. He wanted to be there like you did.

I did figure your dad was lying about your exploits with those (romans right?). You just had a little of blue paint on you with hardly a shirt. As for young MacGuffin I have to agree with you. Wee Dingwall I'm not sure about him, I mean people can surprise you.

Alright I'm tired of hearing it, I'm pretty. At least you admitted that you only wanted to be king that I can understand (I think...). And I do have every right not to pick you. I'm not sure how I'll feel about you coming back though. I'll keep watch though.

With Love,

Merida


End file.
